James Fletcher's computer
James Fletcher's computer is located in his housing unit (#150252) on a floor between Štědrý Market and Louis Gallois. James Fletcher is a Santeau Group relations officer working in Golem City. The computer has a security rating of 1. E-mails Utulek update (re: your concerns) From: Carole.Massier@santeau.corp To: James.Fletcher@santeau-relations.corp James, Thanks for your detailed feedback. We appreciate how difficult it's been over there in recent weeks and promise you we've been looking over how to improve conditions for our staff. While your accounts of maltreatment and a drop in the standard of living are alarming, however, there‘s not a great deal we can do without the cooperation of the Prague authorities. They have control over Utulek for the most part so our communications aren't being answered to any satisfactory degree. Some possible good news however, with public and political frictions the way they are right now, I think your request for a move is on the cards sooner than you think. I'm already hearing official rumbles that we'll be pulling our reps out of Utulek and the Prague area. Head office wants to swing a brighter light onto the more positive messages around Rabi'ah so you might even have a message from upstairs as early as the next few days. I'd recommend making sure you're ready to move out in case the order comes sooner than later. Regards, Carole Thank you on behalf of the Santeau Group From: Claire.Lamari@santeau.corp To: James.Fletcher@santeau-relations.corp Mr. Fletcher, In light of the difficult circumstances you have been asked to work under in Utulek, I wanted to write to you personally on behalf of the Santeau Group, thanking you for your patience and excellent efforts. With the current climate, Santeau has decided to recall the majority of our staff in that area and will be moving our energies fully onto Rabi'ah. We'd like you to be one of the first Santeau Relations employees on site as the first sector is opened for early Phase 1 residential. You will need to return to the Head Office in Paris to be briefed before starting your time in Oman. Travel details and an intinerary will be messaged to you directly within the following 24 hours. Once again, thank you for your efforts and dedication to the Santeau Group. Yours faithfully, Claire Lamari Chief Operations Officer The Santeau Group RE: Meeting with Talos Rucker From: Nathaniel.Brown@santeau.corp To: James.Fletcher@santeau-relations.corp Good afternoon, James. I am very pleased. Tell Mr. Rucker‘s people that I am prepared to take the meeting with him in whatever way he is most comfortable, be it via vid-screen or even in person at Utulek. This certainly is a move in the right direction, albeit a small one. It is what results from this meeting that has the potential to be a giant leap. Regardless of the outcome, this is excellent work. I hope this response finds you well and I look forward to your follow-up mail. Nathaniel Brown CEO The Santeau Group REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: James.Fletcher@santeau-relations.corp To: Nathaniel.Brown@santeau.corp Subject: Meeting with Talos Rucker Mr Brown , It must help a great deal that you are ever the optimist because Talos Rucker has agreed to meet. What a great move this is for the Rabi'ah project, congratulations sir. One of his people will be forwarding me the date and time, as well as Mr. Rucker's preferred meeting location, very shortly. I will pass on these details the very moment I receive them. Once again, thank you for entrusting me with this, sir. Regards, James Fletcher Senior Relations Officer The Santeau Group Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers